


Viserys Targaryen Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Viserys Targaryen Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“My brother has asked for you again.” Daenerys told you as you fixed her hair. “He does not treat you as he should and if I could I… I would change that.” She told you softly.  
“Thank you, Lady Targaryen.” You mumbled and set the comb down next to her as you straightened your dress and went to leave.

“Please do not ask him anything on my behalf, you are a comfort to me and I would not see his anger aimed at you.” She smiled when you hesitated but didn’t give your word.  
“I’ll try Milady.” With a curtsied you left and slowly made your way to Viserys.  
Compared to the others you’d been sold to the Targaryen house had been the kindest to you. Viserys had won you as a gift to his sister and Daenerys treated with a kindness and compassion you’d never experienced before.

“Well there she is, the little handmaiden, I was worried that my sister had stolen you away from me.” He greeted you as you knocked and entered his rooms.  
“No one could steal me from you my lord.” Your words made him smile and you doubted he’d be so smug if he knew how long Daenerys had you practising how to keep him entertained with words.  
“Well that is good news, come sit with me and tell me some of your silly little stories.” He insisted and had you seated next to him.

“There was a pretty bird in Daenerys’ room this morning, I caught it so it would not disturb her.” You mumbled and chuckled.  
“And what did you do with the pretty bird once you’d caught it?” He asked with a dark gleam in his eyes.  
“I let it go, after I gave it some old bread.” You smiled until he frowned at you. “It looked awfully hungry.” You whispered as if it would mean anything to the man.  
“I thought you said if you are kind to things they return and want to stay with you?” Viserys smiled when you nodded slowly. “Will it not be hungry when it returns and finds us gone?”

“I did not think of that.” You mumbled sadly and wondered if he was right.  
“Now, none of this sadness I have a gift for you.” He stood and walked to a dresser which was ladened with silky fabrics.  
“But this is Danny’s… Lady Targaryen’s wedding dress.” You muttered and he picked up another, simpler dress.  
“This is yours, do not think I have not noticed the many times you could have escaped us but you chose to stay… besides in Westeros you would have fine dresses made in my sister’s most favoured colours for you to wear.” He handed you both dresses and kissed your forehead, allowing you to leave.

“Well what happened are you alright did he hurt you?” Danny asked as soon as you opened the door.  
“He was nice again.” You mumbled and she shook her head.  
“He is up to something, I don’t know who he plans to marry me off to but he’s been putting a lot of work into it so they must be dreadful.” She sighed as you opened her door for her and followed her inside.

“Well perhaps they will be like that nice merchant we met, the big one that looked frightening but he helped us and was really very nice.” You offered as a means of comfort.  
“You know (Y/N) if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were able to bring the dregs of kindness to the surface of a man’s heart.” She chuckled and let you finish un-braiding her hair so you could get to bed.  
“Do you think he’s, right?” You asked as you helped her to bed. “That my pretty bird will go hungry without me?”

“I think my brother is filling your head with love sick nonsenses… will you stay with me?” She asked once you’d blown out the candles.  
“Of course, Milady, I was just going to ask the same thing, I hope he doesn’t give you to someone horrible.” You whispered as you lay next to her and took her hand.  
“Will you promise… if they are bad… you will run away if you are ever afraid and I will promise to find you and make things alright again, if I can.” She smiled when you sleepily whispered a promise.

*******************************************************************

“Please make them stop.” You whispered to Daenerys as Viserys was forced to his knees. “Please!” You begged but she still ignored you.  
Slowly you backed away, and Viserys eyes landed on you, a cold chuckle leaving him as he stopped begging for a moment and started at his sister.  
“How cruel, breaking a pretty bird’s wings, you can’t let them kill me!” He stopped when Khal Drogo dumped a handful of gold into the boiling pot.

When Daenerys still did nothing, you backed away, hurrying out of the tents and away from the bustle of people, but it wasn’t quick enough to stop you from hearing Viserys’ last scream. You ran as fast as you could before giving up and sobbing into your knees as you crumpled to the floor.  
When a horse neared you, you didn’t bother to move, you weren’t sure what had hurt more, Viserys’ death or that Daenerys had done nothing. Perhaps deep down you even felt guilty for feeling anything for Viserys at all.  
“(Y/N)?” Daenerys asked softly. “Please forgive me?”

“I should be begging forgiveness, he was unpleasant and unkind.” You mumbled and she dropped to her knees to cradle you in her arms.  
“But he was kind to you and I should have… my intent was not to hurt you… but you must understand that there are certain things that you will not approve of that I must do.” She explained and you nodded.  
“What will we do now?” You whispered and she kissed your temple.

“We will do as my brother planned and retake the Iron Throne… but for now will you tell me a silly story, the one about Viserys catching you hunting dragonflies for me.” She smiled when you stood and wiped your tears, letting her take your hand as she started to walk back with you, declining Jorah’s offer of a horse.  
“But you already know about that one.” You sighed and she laughed.  
“Yes, but it is your favourite.” She reminded you and you started to retell the tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Viserys x Reader

Part Two

 

Viserys watched you sleep in wonder. You were gentle and kind, caring for the people around you in a way he could never understand. His fingers trailed down your back as he watched your chest fall and rise, the way the thin fabric of your night dress pooled around you doing little more than tempt him to wake you and indulge in your affection for him.

 

He was forced to leave you sooner than he wanted to, someone had told him of a man who had an army and another whisper told him of where he could find ships. The meeting was boring and slow but his mood was lifted slightly when he spotted you and Daenerys wondering through the gardens, both seeming relived to reach the shade when you sat and laughed, your fingers trailing through the water as you listened to his sister.

“I will tell you a man who can find the Dothraki but for a price.” The man chuckled, licking his lips as he followed Viserys’ gaze.

 

“Of course, name the amount of gold and it is yours.” He snapped quickly but the man chuckled.

 

“No, I want her, the one that isn’t your sister, she will do nicely.” He grunted greedily and Viserys’ stomach turned.

 

“I cannot give her away.” The Targaryen snapped quickly, smiling when you glanced his way.

 

“Then don’t, marry her to me.” He demanded.

 

“This is your only price, I can give you gold…” Viserys muttered hopelessly as he watched the two of you walk around the gardens again.

 

“It is her or you can find the man yourself but he likes to stay hidden.” The man barked.

 

“Very well… when will you want her?” He sighed bitterly and glanced at the man who’s face portrayed all the thoughts that Viserys had about you, the ones he buried deep so you would think he was a good person.  
“Tonight.” The man bargained.  
“Tomorrow, you will bring the man with you.” With that he got to his feet and allowed the man to be taken away.

************************************************

“I have done a terrible thing.” Viserys sighed as he sat at the edge of your bed, slowly lying next to you, his hands fisting your hair and dress as he held you as close as he dared.  
“You have done many terrible things but people forgive you and if they don’t, I’m foolish enough to always do so.” You mumbled with a smile.  
“You will not forgive me this time.” He muttered, smiling when you kissed his cheek and let him roll the two of you until he had you pinned beneath him.

He woke with a jolt that morning, sheets tangled around the two of you as a nervous handmaiden curtsied and told him that the man had returned for you. He made it nearly impossible for you to get dressed, kisses scattered everywhere, sudden hugs and whispers of affection slowed you down until you were finally ready.  
“Viserys what is wrong with you today?” you giggled as you headed out into the courtyard where a furious Daenerys stood waiting.  
“You cannot give (Y/N) away!” She snapped, grabbing your wrist to tug you from her brother’s grip.

“I am not… he’s marrying her.” Viserys spat out though his words sounded as if they’d caught in his throat.  
“What, why would you…” You trailed off and looked at the man who was watching you, intent clear in his eyes as you turned back to Viserys and gripped the front of his jacket. “Please, what did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing, you never have nor could you ever do anything wrong.” He instead, arms wrapping around you as you burrowed against him as if clinging to him could make him change his mind. “There was no other way to get what I needed.”

“So, you give me away… I though you… I…” You spluttered through tears, disorientating yourself as he moved you, lifting you onto a horse while Daenerys begged and pleaded.  
“I will regret this as long as I live and the eternity after.” He whispered, head resting on your knees before the man began to complain.  
“Viserys please…” you begged again but he pulled away, jaw set in a firm glare as he pulled away.

“Make him happy.” He muttered, slowly looking up to you, reaching up to wipe away the tears and drop something into your hand. “I told you, you would not forgive me this time.”  
He watched as you were lead away, as Daenerys collapsed into the arms of handmaidens holding her back, the way ever set away from his seemed to force your body into a miserable slump and the way his sister screamed and wailed as if her world had been ripped from her.

Viserys stood watching, even when you were out of sight, the sun had left his head pounding and people begged him to go inside. He hoped you’d flee and return, promising himself that if you did he’d claim you hadn’t returned to him and that he would hide you forever if he had to.  
“Milord, the man who knows how to find the Dothraki is here.” Someone muttered to him and he finally tore himself away.  
“Pack our things, (Y/N)’s as well, we will not be here much longer.” He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

The message came to him a few days later. You had vanished and the man who had yet to manage to consummate his marriage feared that you had fled. Of course, Viserys was delighted with the news and men were sent to find you before anyone else could.  
When you were finally brought to Viserys and Daenerys you rushed straight past him and clutched onto her, both equal surprised that you had brought a handful of fighting men with you.

“(Y/N).” Viserys called, jogging to catch up with you when you wouldn’t stop. “You are angry with me?”  
“Why because you sold me?” You snapped and he chuckled, his fingers playing around the gift he had given you before you left.  
“You are here now though?” He asked as you tried to leave him.  
“Through my own sheer stubbornness, and my love for your sister.” You sighed, glaring at him when he gripped your chin.  
“But not your love for me?” He asked and you furiously shook your head as you stormed away.  
“No, you gave that away.” You hummed, hurrying to find Daenerys.

******************************************************************

“Your brother is getting out of hand.” You sighed as Daenerys walked through the Dothraki tents with you.  
“I know but there is little I can do to him.” She sighed despite you both knowing a word uttered to Khal Drogo would have the problem sorted. “You do not love him any longer?”  
“I am not sure I did in the first place.” You admitted to her.  
“I would not tell him that, the more respect my people show me the further from his grasp his mind slips.” You chuckled at her words despite the knowing look she gave you.

“You may be right, he does seem to be getting madder.” You yawned before smiling at the women who hurried to usher you both into Daenery’s tent, preparing you both for the gathering that evening.  
“Perhaps he shall lose his mind all together.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “How mighty shall the dragon be then.” She laughed when you did the same, frowning when she spotted you playing with a bracelet that hung heavily around your wrist. “What is that?”  
“A gift from your brother before I left.” You whispered showing her the bracelet which was adorned with several charms, showing her and the handmaidens the way it made the Targaryen symbol if you lay the bracelet in the right way.  
“A symbol that you will always belong to him no doubt.” She sighed and you nodded slowly, secretly hoping it was a sign of his hope to save you.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dothraki treated you as if you were Daenerys’ sister. You were convinced that she and Jorah had made sure that impression was firmly left because a group of men found you, declared they had a large reward to return you. Before they could take you away from the hired a huge number of men rushed to kill them and escorted you back to Daenerys side.  
Viserys kept a close eye on you but retreated his attempts to woo you over. There were moments when the two of you were alone or Daenerys sent you to deal with him. Those moments were marked with long silences weighed heavily with regret, lust and the desire to just be with each other for a moment longer.

His bracelet weighed heavily on your wrist and each time he caught your eye it seemed to get heavier. Viserys grew breathless each time you were close. He wanted to summon you, have your attention again. But he couldn’t bring himself to force you.  
Because of it Viserys was foul to everyone who he came across. His mood had everyone to afraid to get close to him and Khal Drogo found it almost impossible to get anyone to approach him.

“Will you speak with him.” Daenerys asked you hopefully. You sighed as you learnt into her side, smiling as she stroked your hair.  
“If it will help. But I have not forgiven him.” You sighed. She hummed and nodded before thinking about it.  
“I fear he is out of control. If you do not wish to do it I will not force you, but to even ease the dragons temper would be a great help.” She said gently.  
“I shall.” you decided after a moment's pause, looking at her as she smiled gratefully.

 

******************************************************************

Viserys sighed as he sank into the tub, his head fell back as he relaxed in the warm water. A sloshing noise had him jerking up and jumping when he realised it was you. “I did not think you would mind my joining you?”

“No I… do not.” He said softly. You eased down, stroking your hands over his arms. He watched you carefully, spotting how you hesitated with each careful touch of his body. As if you were overthinking each move.  
When you leaned in to kiss him he sighed, using one finger to press against your throat and moved you back. “What is it my dragon?” You asked sweetly.  
“Your dragon? You have never called me as such, you do not want to be here.” He scowled, glancing around as if he expected an ambush. “Your loyalties are to her now?”

“What did you expect? You had none to me. I was just a position to bargain with.” You sighed out, playing with the water to distract yourself.  
You looked up at him as he moved to grip the back of your head. “You think I did not regret giving you away? Men like me are always alone (Y/N) we crave sweet creatures like you to warm our beds and bare our children, but you are a rarity.” He spoke with such urgency that you held his gaze as he spoke and he looked as if he was searching for something.


End file.
